


The Twisted Butterfly

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post Gauda Prime, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is bound and helpless. He has no choice but to accept whatever punishment the crew of the ex-Scorpio choose to give him.</p><p>(If you're uncertain whether you wish to read this because of the consent issue, you can read the end note first. If you prefer surprises, then don't read the note.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twisted Butterfly

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

The surgeons had done a magnificent job on Blake's body. What skin they could see beneath the straps and cords tying him spread-eagle to the bed, arse elevated by several pillows under his hips, was as satin-smooth as a baby's.

Dayna was the first to comment, breaking the awkward stillness. "Well, at least he's a pretty bitch." She moved close to the bed and looked down at his lax cock. "And it's a good thing we don't need a stud." Contemptuously, she prodded his cock with a carefully manicured fingernail.

Blake made a muffled sound behind the gag, his eyes wide.

Vila protested, "You've got me." He ran his hand the length of his cock. 

"Yes, but we've had you," Soolin said, slightly too sweetly, as she tossed her hair back out of the way while adjusting her strap-on dildo. 

"Half the universe has had Vila," Tarrant commented as he slicked himself down with lube.

"The half with good taste." Vila caught the lube as Tarrant threw it to him.

Avon entered the room then, and they all went silent. "Sorry I'm late." Avon locked the door and began disrobing, his eyes only on Blake. "Was he difficult?"

"Not so's you'd notice," Vila said, catching Avon's clothes and putting them over a chair. "Why do you always drop your clothes on the floor?"

"Why do you always catch them?" Avon finished stripping and went over to the bed. "Has he been prepared?"

"No," Tarrant said.

"Why not?" Avon glanced at Vila, who tossed him the lube. "Do I have to do everything?" He scooped out lube and shoved several fingers roughly up Blake's arse, ignoring Blake's grunts and squirming.

"That's not fair," Tarrant protested. "I led Blake here."

"And I rigged the door only to open to us," Vila added.

Soolin and Dayna exchanged weary glances. "We're all here, that's the important thing," Dayna said.

"Yes." Avon sat on the bed and traced his hand over Blake's belly, following the paths of the scars that had been there. "That's true." Abruptly he stood and moved away from the bed. "I shall be last."

Avon's cold expression had chilled the rest of the room. Gamely, Tarrant said, "I'll be Blake's first, then."

Avon laughed, and the ambient temperature went into the negative numbers. "That slut has had more men up him than you've had hot dinners. Give him a good hard fucking, or he won't even notice you're there." His voice softened slightly as he turned away from Tarrant. "Get me a drink, Vila."

Vila handed him something coloured a vile orange. Avon swallowed half the glass in one gulp, grimaced, and handed the glass back to Vila. "Thanks." His eyes shifted back to Tarrant. "Get on with it."

"I will if you'll stop giving orders!" Tarrant snapped and glared at Avon for a moment before shaking his head. "Now you've spoiled the mood and I can't."

Avon rolled his eyes. "Vila?"

"Erm." Vila shuffled his feet. "Sorry. I got distracted."

"Oh, for..." Soolin strode up to the bed and mounted Blake with a cool efficiency that showed this wasn't something new to her. Blake writhed and made muffled sounds of protest as she fucked him hard and fast. "Why I ever... got... myself...fastened to... you lot... I'll never know."

Vila got himself a drink and stroked his cock while he watched Soolin ride Blake. Tarrant pretended not to watch at first, but before long he was breathing heavily, cock standing stiffly to attention. Dayna was all eager attention and Avon... his eyes were cool and distant although they never stopped watching.

Soolin's efforts brought Blake halfway erect, before she tired and pulled free. If she had come, she'd given no sign of it. "Stupid slut!" She ran her nails down Blake's groin, leaving fine red lines that wept red tears. Blake gave a muffled gasp and his cock stiffened slightly more. Soolin shook her head and left the bed, going over to the drinks and pouring one for herself. "Next?"

Tarrant scrambled to his feet. "I'll fuck the bitch!" He settled between Blake's legs, roughly pushed Blake's balls out of his way and forced his long cock into Blake as quickly as he could manage. He grunted and began thrusting hard, without waiting for Blake to adjust to the invasion. Blake closed his eyes, and a lone tear slid down his right cheek.

Avon got up and got himself another drink. Vila looked at Avon sharply and then away again. Avon's eyes weren't anything you'd want to watch.

Tarrant was rough and quick, cursing Blake breathlessly as he rammed into him, making the old-time bed squeak in protest. He came in mid-curse, clinging to Blake afterward, until Dayna got up restlessly and poked him in the back.

"We don't have all night, you know," she said. "Go sleep somewhere else."

"Dayna, you are a cruel woman." Tarrant grumbled, but he obeyed, pulling himself out and staggering over to a seat. He woke up when Dayna slicked her strap-on and worked it into Blake. Blake's eyes were open again and he was staring at the ceiling. At least, the good eye was. Dayna giggled as she pushed in. "Oh, this _is_ fun. It'd be better if you didn't lie there like a lump, Blake!" She slapped him on the thigh, and when he didn't respond, she followed Soolin's lead, except that she raked her nails over Blake's balls. Blake jumped beneath her. She laughed as his cock responded by stiffening further.

Dayna came noisily, several times, writhing and moaning. By the time she was tired of the game, Blake had half a dozen bloody lines across his groin and thighs.

Vila approached Blake warily. He grimaced. "What a mess. I don't like blood, Dayna you know that! You did it on purpose."

"Oh, grow a backbone, Vila." Dayna removed her strap-on and flung herself onto a couch. "If you can't do it, don't bother with excuses."

Vila looked at Avon's expressionless eyes, and then at Blake. "I can do it! Why's everyone always rushing me?"

Avon said softly, "Get on with it, Vila."

Vila grumbled, but he got onto the bed and guided his cock in place. Then he gripped onto Blake's thighs and began fucking in silence. He faltered after a few seconds and grimaced. "I'm getting blood on my hands."

"Vila," Avon said warningly.

Vila grunted and resumed thrusting. He called Blake names, but it sounded half-hearted. Vila looked relieved in more than one way when he finally came. He pulled out of Blake and headed for his clothes. "I don't want to hang about and get caught."

Avon nodded. "Yes, sometimes you do show common sense." Avon looked at the others. "You may all leave as well."

"Ah. Avon, are you sure that's wise? We all agreed that Blake deserved it, and we should do it together..." Tarrant's teeth clicked shut as Avon turned on him, head down and eyes glittering dangerously. "Yes, well, I'm sure you know best."

Soolin dressed quickly, gave her gun an unnecessary check and left with Vila, without saying a word. Tarrant paused, waiting for Dayna who had gone up to Avon. She laid a hand lightly on Avon's shoulder. She said softly, "Avon..." Then she faltered, seeing the same barely veiled rage that had driven Tarrant away. "Yes, all right. I'm going."

 

Avon waited until they were gone, and then he went up to Blake and removed the gag, using it to wipe the tear-streaks from Blake's face. Blake coughed, and said in a harsh voice, "Avon, please!"

Avon put his hand around Blake's throat. "None of your people know you're here. I could kill you. You know I could do it." He released the pressure on Blake's throat.

Blake coughed again. "You love me."

Avon nodded. "Yes." He put his hands back around Blake's throat. "I believe I will always love you, even after your death. So really, I have nothing to lose by killing you." His hands loosened and fell away again.

Blake's eyes were bright with hope. Avon leaned down and kissed him. He whispered in Blake's ear, "But first I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"Yes, oh yes." Blake arched up against Avon. "Fuck me first."

"Slut." Avon stroked himself to hardness while gazing into Blake's eyes. "You whored yourself to the Federation, and then to the rebellion, and now you're my cunt. My bitch. My hot little hole."

Blake moaned. "Yes, Avon, it's true."

"You betrayed us all by making us think our leader was a man, not a disgusting whore who spreads for anything bigger and more important than himself, begging to be used."

"Yes." Blake closed his eyes for a moment. "I betrayed you, Avon. I'm so sorry, so very sorry."

Avon showed his teeth. "You're more than sorry, you're pathetic. I can't decide whether or not I hate you more than I love you."

Tears leaked from under Blake's lids again. Softly he said, "For what it's worth, I've always loved you."

"Bastard." Avon got onto the bed. "Look at me."

Blake opened his eyes and looked at Avon's face. The mask slipped and Blake saw the pain and weariness. He cried out as Avon entered him. "Avon, Avon, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Avon grabbed Blake's cock, finally fully erect, and began pumping it roughly, in time with his strokes into Blake. "You're sorry. Well, that makes it all right, doesn't it? Doesn't it?" 

Blake wept, and arched up against Avon. Avon cursed, and thrust into Blake. It couldn't last, and it didn't. Avon reached for Blake's throat, then put his hands on Blake's shoulders and kissed him.

Blake cried out, coming hard and bucking up against Avon, who groaned and let himself flow into Blake. They lay there, panting for a few moments. Finally, Blake sighed. "Untie me."

"Yes, of course." Avon levered himself off of Blake and undid the bindings. He helped Blake sit up and rub the stiffness out of his muscles. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. For now." Blake pulled Avon close and kissed him. "But it won't last, you know."

Avon pressed his head against Blake's chest, while Blake stroked his hair. "I know. It never did on Liberator."

"Will they help you again?"

"Oh yes. They owe me, you see. Or I owe them. It amounts to the same thing."

"You don't owe me anything, Avon."

Avon said softly, "I know." He kissed Blake. "Shall I go?"

"No. Sleep with me." 

Avon nodded and pushed the stained sheets off the bed, taking a clean duvet from a cupboard and tossing it over Blake before climbing in to join him. "Can you sleep now?"

"Yes, now I can." Blake kissed Avon on the forehead. "Go to sleep."

Avon wrapped his arms around Blake, laid his head on Blake's chest in order to listen to his heartbeat, and fell asleep.

Blake smiled, and for once he followed Avon.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite appearances, Blake is, in fact, a more than willing participant and there is full consent. But by the time the story reveals that anyone who is upset by consent issues sex would already have been upset, so I tagged it rape, to be on the safe side. 
> 
> Blake has non-standard needs- whether he had them before the Federation mucked with him I don't know- but he has them now, and has to live with how he is, not the pretty hero poster the rebels paint of him.


End file.
